This invention relates generally to human hygiene and more specifically to an appliance for automatically cleaning the fingernails of the human hand and for simultaneously cleaning and massaging various surfaces of the hand. The working environment of mechanics and other laborers and the playground environment of children regularly results in the deposit of grease and grime on the hands and under the fingernails. Thus, such persons are faced with the time consuming and generally somewhat ineffective task of manually cleaning their hands and fingernails, perhaps several times each day. Manicurists regularly use inefficient manual techniques for cleaning the fingernails and softening the cuticles of their client's hands in preparation for a manicure.
It has been found that a cleansing solution directed, as a pulsating liquid jet, at the end of a finger is highly effective in dislodging grease and other foreign matter from underneath the fingernail and in softening the cuticle surrounding the fingernail. Similarly, pulsating liquid jets of cleansing solution directed to other areas of the hand have been found to be very effective in cleaning those areas of the hand as well as in massaging the muscles of the hand.
Accordingly, it is the principal object of this invention to provide a fingernail and hand cleaning apparatus that applies a pulsating liquid jet to the ends of the user's fingers and to other areas of the hand for cleaning and massaging the hand.
Other and incidental objects of this invention will become apparent to those persons skilled in the art from an examination of the following detailed description and the accompanying drawings.